


A Suprise for Specs

by LittleLunarKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Gen, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLunarKitten/pseuds/LittleLunarKitten
Summary: When a simple hunt for for ingredients sheds a little more enlightenment and...'fur' than intended.





	A Suprise for Specs

**Author's Note:**

> -Disclaimer-  
> FFXV and all related characters are the property of Square Enix-  
> \------  
> So this submission here was created through weekly prompts between myself and a group of friends. It had been a while since I wrote anything and decided 'What the hell, why not!'
> 
> Enjoy!

Early morning.

Dawn had nearly broken over the horizon above the trees in Duscae. The boys had been on a long journey from Lestallum after a vendor needed the lot to gather some produce from a garden not to far from their current campsite. ‘Troublesome’ Ignis had thought.

The strategist had awoken early to prepare the usual morning meal for his three companions. During their time in Lestallum, Ignis had made it a personal goal to pick up as many fresh ingredients that he could since his friends seemed to plow through their food supply faster than he expected during their time away from the royal city.

“His royal highness WILL eat vegetables today.” He declared to himself while pulling out a skillet and utensils. He knew all too well that it would be an uphill battle to convince Noct of the wholesome benefits of consuming his least favorite food but no one ever won anything honorable without so much as trying.

In the midst of preparation, Ignis realized a grocery bag was missing that contained a few needed items. After looking through their belongings, he hadn’t the slightest clue where the remaining bag could be. Since he had Prompto help carry them back to the car at the time, a sinking feeling crept into his stomach as he thought of the ungodly chance of the bag being left somewhere in the parking lot back in Lestallum.

Clicking his tongue, Ignis sighed heavily.

“For his sake, it had better be in the car…”

The Regalia sat on a near by road with morning dew droplets still coating it’s sleek black body. Ignis had decided to check the trunk first and foremost. If anything was missing, that’s usually where it ended up.

After popping open the trunk of the car, he rummaged through a few things that lined the inside.

No Luck.

“Where on earth could it be?” He questioned while scratching the back of his head.  
Still determined to not believe that a certain blonde had indeed made the mistake of leaving the bag behind, Ignis decided to look inside the car.

‘Maybe Prompto had given the bag to one of the other two to place on the floor? Maybe it had been accidentally pushed under one of the seats?’

Ignis thought of all the seemingly possible scenarios but they all left him a bit frustrated. Normally something as remedial as this wouldn’t bother him, however, this was food; something he was VERY passionate about and when things concerning food went wrong, it always left him in a slightly sour mood that may or may not last a day or so.

Upon fully unlocking the doors of the regalia, Specs decided to check the front seat first. Since shotgun was Prompto’s choice in riding, it made sense.

Bent down and looking under the seat, a small sound caught Ignis’s ear for a quick second.

“Hm?” He popped his head up to listen closer but quickly brushed it off. Continuing his looking and feeling around, the sound started once more, this time emitting from the back seat causing Ignis to freeze in place.

“A meow? Surely my ears aren’t deceiving me.”

He waited longer this time, hoping to get the exact direction the sound came from. After the sound started once more, Ignis quickly closed the front door and moved to the back, his eye’s scanning the backseat fully. A bag on the floor caught his eye. It was the bag in question, however, something wasn’t right.

“I don’t recall bags being able to shuffle on their own…” Ignis furrowed his brow before crawling a little further into the car and reaching for it slowly. Upon grabbing it, it gave a squeak, this time furthering the his confusion.

After a brief moment of calculating the probability of this creature popping out and going straight for his jugular, Ignis slowly opened the paper bag to peek inside.

Nestled between a small stalk of celery, a couple small bags of spices and a few bushels of fresh herbs, two large golden eyes stared back at a now surprised Ignis.

A kitten.

“My word. However did you find yourself in here?”

The kitten, which was on it’s back, simply stared up at Ignis through frightened eyes who then stifled another ‘meow’.

“I don’t believe it to be very comfortable in there. Nonetheless you’re laying on my food. What say we get you out?” As if a question for the kitten to answer, Ignis reached in to grab the small creature; it’s body seeming to form comfortably within Iggy’s palm.

Stepping out of the car and setting the bag on the trunk, Ignis held the kitten in his hand gently scanning over it to be sure it hadn’t been injured. Noting that the kitten seemed fine, he continued to hold it.

It’s soft black and white fur tickled his calloused hand. Pink nose twitching occasionally as the breeze picked up and golden eyes, large and curious, glanced around only to fall back onto Ignis’s equally curious green ones.

Now leaning against the tail end of the regalia, something was different.

Ignis would almost describe the feeling as being ‘Lightweight’. As he held on to the kitten, he could feel his usually tense shoulder muscles begin to relax. His brow slowly unfurled itself as the urge to hold the kitten close grew.

His ever so stoic guard had started to drop once the kitten nestled it’s head against his chest; the vibrations from it’s tiny purrs causing a smile to play at the corners of his lips. Ignis gently stroked the kitten behind the ears and began to let his mind roam free.

For once in a very very long time, Ignis felt at peace…

Carrying the weight of the crowned prince sometimes made things in his life very difficult. There was no such thing as “Stopping to smell the roses”.

No.

The strategist’s days consisted of countless tasks from killing off a horde of Daemons, to simply making sure Noctis woke up on time. Brimming with endless stressors, it is a wonder the man hasn’t dropped dead from exhaustion. He knew this was his life from the beginning and had no plans of changing it.

For the moment, however, Ignis felt free…at one with himself enough to let it all go.

Even if just for a moment…

Ignis, with closed eyes, learned his head down and placed a gentle, thankful kiss on top of the kitten’s head.

*CLICK*

“Awwww! Hey uhhh Iggy, could ya turn this way a little bit? The lighting is a bit bad; need a better shot”

Ignis’s head shot up, the familiar voice bringing him instantly back to reality.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing Prompto?!” a line of pink forming across his nose and cheeks beneath his glasses.

The blonde grinned and looked at his camera.

“It’s not every day we get to see good ole’ Iggy smile. I had to capture the moment! Your little friend seems to enjoy it too!” Prompto quickly snapped another candid of the two before sprinting off back towards camp.

“Later!”

“Have some dignity and delete those right now!”

Pushing his glasses back up on his face, he hauled it right after Prompto, kitten and bag of groceries secure in either hand.

The guys will never let him live this down.


End file.
